


SPN commentary 2013

by welkinalauda (iiii)



Series: Salvaged from Tumblr [2]
Category: Tumblr - Fandom, supernatural meta - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiii/pseuds/welkinalauda





	SPN commentary 2013

[6/2/13](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/52004520614/seananmcguire-fringe-element) 

SPN season 8 is a dream sequence.  It has to be.

Still working on wtf was up with Becky in Time For a Wedding, because you know, she’s really not that stupid.

* * *

 [10/30/13](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/65591705114/killin-witches-with-high-heels) [#spn 9x04 Slumber Party](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-9x04-Slumber-Party)

Oz is canonically asynchronous with our world, so I think Dorothy’s age can be reasonably hand-waved away.  

As for the shoes: silver is effective against a lot of SPN-verse evil stuff, right?  So Baum *calling* red shoes silver could be a coded message that the shoes will work against Oz evil as silver works against SPN-verse evil.

* * *

 [10/27/13](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/65213619980/spookier51-feministsupernatural-spookier51) spn 1x13 Route 666

I’m still annoyed at Sam mansplaining to Cassie Robinson - who had a goddamn journalism degree ferchrissake - how to do basic research.  

* * *

 [11/20/13](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/67549534921/scarlettablack-abaddons-updo-purusam-okay) spn 9x07 Bad Boys

Am I the only one who filled the gaps with, “John was mad because he had to interrupt his important hunter business to go back and collect Sam from Podunk Children’s Services, and that’s why he left Dean in police custody,” and, “John didn’t actually mean to leave Dean there that long, but he got all wrapped up in his important hunter business and put off collecting the kids until he needed Dean’s backup for a hunt”?

I don’t think John *meant* to teach Dean anything, there.  

 

 

 


End file.
